Word
by nymphadora-era
Summary: The story of how Lilly and Oliver came to terms with a new word that they learned from Miley.


**The story of how Lilly and Oliver came to terms with a new word that they learned from Miley.**

I'm procrastinating on my other fic. That will come soon.

----------

Oliver folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the locker beside Lilly, whose head was currently buried inside her locker, furiously searching for only-god-knows-what.

He chuckled as things flew out one by one from her locker, nearly hitting several students who were passing by. They were either giving her confusing looks or angry glares as her stuff missed some of them by merely inches.

His hand suddenly shot out and caught a bunch of keys just as it flew out from her locker above her head.

'She'll definitely need this if she ever wants to go back into her house.' He shook his head, laughing slightly and pocketed the keys inside his black and white striped hoodie.

"What _are_ you looking for, Lils?" He finally asked, looking at her scattered items around the floor. He picked up a piece of paper that was by his feet and snickered.

It was a random note, one that the two of them had passed back and forth to each other during a particularly boring Chemistry lesson.

On it were scribbles of words that you'll never let your mother see and a horrendous drawing of Miss Kunkle drawn by yours truly. Final words at the bottom of the note say 'Bite me.'

Oliver smiled. He didn't think that Lilly would keep stuff like this with her. Guess he thought wrong.

Lilly let out a muffled cry of frustration from inside her locker but did not lift her head out from it. She continued to rummage deeper inside her locker as more things spilled out.

Just then, they heard a familiar voice calling them from afar, shouting out something like 'Loliver'.

"Loliver?" Oliver frowned, looking towards the owner of the voice, bringing his gaze to none other than Miley, their best friend with a Southern twang.

Miley halted right beside him, gaping at the mess on the floor.

"Holy Toledo! What happened here? Did a cyclone hit the hallways and I didn't know about it?" Miley demanded, looking at him, and then at Lilly's back.

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. Ask the cyclone herself." He pointed at Lilly.

Lilly finally emerged from within her locker with a grumpy face. Apparently, she didn't find the thing that she was searching for. She turned around, only to notice her masterpiece that is the mess around their feet.

Miss Kunkle suddenly appeared, arms crossed and shaking her head disapprovingly at the clutter. "Truscott! Clear this up immediately or detention with me at five." She looked pointedly at Lilly and then at Oliver before marching away, but not before giving her parting words of "And don't be late for class!"

Lilly grimaced and quickly began gathering her things from the floor and chucking them back into her locker. Miley immediately went to help but Oliver just stood there, amused. Lilly looked up momentarily and glared at him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to lend me a hand?" She hissed, picking up her notebook.

He bent over and picked up a pen that was lying near his feet and threw it into her locker. "There. I helped." He grinned.

"Gee. Thanks so much for your help, _Oliver_." She muttered sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"My pleasure, Lillay." A cheeky smirk donned his lips and he stuck both his hands into his hoodie pockets, leaning himself back against the locker.

Finally chucking the last piece of item back into her locker, Lilly slammed the door shut and turned to face her two best friends. She sighed and grabbed her satchel off the floor, placing it on her shoulder. Right on cue, the bell rang, telling them that it was time for biology.

"C'mon, let's get going, before Kunkle blew her top." Lilly slipped her right hand into her hoodie pocket, similar to Oliver's hoodie but in green.

"Urgh…" Oliver grimaced, "Not exactly the mental image that I want before going into her class."

"Oh, just hurry up," Miley urged, already walking towards their classroom at the end of the hall.

Oliver fell in step to Lilly's left side, her face still looking slightly grumpy. They were walking a little slower than Miley, who has already reached their biology lab.

Lilly suddenly jerked in surprise when she felt Oliver's arm go around her back and his hand slipped into her right hoodie pocket, accidentally caressing her hand that was still there, before feeling him dropping something cold and metal into her pocket.

She turned to look at him, frowning.

He smiled.

"Just giving you back your house keys, which you could have lost amidst your tornado destruction in the hallways," he explained, removing his hand from her pocket but moved it up towards her shoulder, leaving his arm hanging around her shoulder. "Lucky for you, I managed to grab it before it hit directly on Dandruff Danny's head."

He chuckled, adding, "Trust me, if those keys had reached its target, dandruff will be the least of his worries."

Lilly's frown slowly curved upwards, trying to fight the smile that was forming, but eventually lost as she chuckled, but not before rolling her eyes. "So am I supposed to say thanks for that?" She turned her head slightly to look at him as they walked along the hallways together.

He grinned cheekily. "You can, but I prefer a kiss." He puckered his lips and pretended to move forward to kiss her lips but she burst out laughing and pushed away his face, slightly blushing.

"You wish, Oliver." She pushed off his arm from her shoulders as they entered their biology lab, where Miss Kunkle has yet to arrive. She thought she heard a mumbled 'Maybe I do' from him, but shook away that thought.

They headed towards their seats at the back of the lab where they found Miley chatting with Sarah. Just as they reached her, she turned around.

"Loliver! What took you guys so long?" She demanded.

Identical confused expressions marred Lilly and Oliver's faces. "Loliver?" they repeated. Lilly took her seat on the stool beside Miley while Oliver sat behind them beside Sarah who waved 'Hi'.

Miley explained. "Well, its tiring having to keep saying, 'Lilly and Oliver' so I just merged your names together! Ingenious huh?" she beamed, "Saves me a lot of saliva."

"Urgh Miley…that's disgusting." Oliver remarked, scrunching his face with disgust, but his eyes looking somewhat happy. Miley just waved her hand off-handedly at his comment.

Lilly, on the other hand, stuttered.

"Bu-but…it makes it seem like we're together!" She had a tinge of redness on her cheeks. "Which we're not!" She added. "People only combined names if they're rumored to be together. Brangelina, Bennifer, _Jacksannah_… you get my point." She glared at Miley.

"Oh c'mon, Lilly." She rolled her eyes. "No one thinks you guys are together. I mean, everyone _knows _you guys are just best friends. No worries." She dismissed. "Right Sarah?" She turned to Sarah for confirmation, in which Sarah nodded. "See? Even Sarah agrees. Anyways, I'm still going to call you guys Loliver, whether you like it or not. Its too tiring to have keep calling 'Lilly and Oliver' over and over again each time I'm asking for the both of you."

Lilly sat there, still looking unsure. Changing the subject, Miley asked her.

"So what were you looking for just now in your locker? It must have been really important if you had to resort digging through your locker like a dog searching for his hidden bone."

Lilly's face went back to its grumpy state. "My wooden bracelet. I thought I kept it in my locker the other day, but now I can't seem to find it anywhere."

The bracelet was a gift from Oliver's grandmother when they were ten years old. She had just gotten back from Africa and bought both Lilly and Oliver identical wooden bracelets. They had carved both their names on each bracelet and Lilly has worn hers ever since, alongside to a new bracelet which donned Lilly and Miley's name. She always wears these two bracelets together, and now that one is missing, her wrist feels kind of strange.

Kinda naked in a way.

Oliver suddenly piped from the back. "Oh, you mean this bracelet?" He pushed up his hoodie's sleeve to reveal a wooden bracelet with 'Lilly + Oliver' carved on it around his wrist.

Lilly swiveled around so fast that the stool nearly toppled over.

"My bracelet!" she gasped. "You IDIOT!" she reached over his table and punched Oliver on his arms. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I was searching for it like mad and you had it all along but never even bothered to say so!" She tried to grab her bracelet from his wrist but he evaded her reach.

He rubbed his sore arms but continued to hold his wrist away from her. "Well you never asked. I didn't know you were looking for it." He pouted, but his eyes were dancing with amusement. He was clearly enjoying this. "You asked me to hold it for you the other day when you had to wash your hands, then you forgot about it. So, I've been wearing it ever since."

"Give it back now!" Lilly demanded, standing up and facing him, glowering.

"Nope. You've punched me, so, I'm not giving it back." He grinned. Miley just sat there, looking at Lilly, then to Oliver, and back to Lilly. She shook her head, amused at her best friends' antics. 'Children.' She smacked her forehead.

Lilly bent over his and Sarah's table to try and grab his hand but he pushed his stool further back to avoid her hands. "I'll give it back when you've said sorry for punching me." He smirked.

"O–LI-VER!" She fumed. Just then, Miss Kunkle entered.

"Truscott! Oken! Settle down immediately!" She ordered, walking towards her table. Placing her books on the table, she remarked snidely. "And next time, bring your fore playing outside school compounds. I don't want to see any flirting in the lab."

The rest of the class snickered. Both Lilly and Oliver's jaws dropped in surprise, with both faces colored in bright red. Miley struggled to hold back her laughter for the sake of their friendship, but just barely holding it in.

Lilly quickly went back to her seat, face completely red, though she didn't know whether it was more out of anger or embarrassment.

She ignored him for the most of the class, even when he resorted to throwing pieces of paper at her head to get her attention.

It was only during the end of the lesson when Miss Kunkle was passing around sheets of homework that he finally got a form of contact with Lilly. She was passing the sheets of paper to the back without turning around when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. She gasped in surprise and turned her head when she felt him sliding something around her wrist.

She looked at him as he gave her a small grin at the corner of his mouth and winked.

The shrill sound of the bell suddenly filled the classroom as everyone immediately got up from their stools and headed out of the classroom, Oliver included amidst the throng, as he chatted with Matt and the guys as they walked out.

Lilly looked at her wrist.

There lies her wooden bracelet.

Engraved on a flat panel on one side was the old 'Lilly + Oliver' that Oliver had carved for her.

Freshly carved beneath it was a new addition.

**Loliver.**

Lilly's mouth curved upwards into a smile.

------

**snickers Cheesy, I know. Lmao.**


End file.
